


3 A.M.

by LexBlack_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexBlack_28/pseuds/LexBlack_28
Summary: Sakusa has a lot of insecurities and Atsumu's two braincells answer them trying to not fall asleep because "It's fucking 3 am Omi-kun!"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxilkshake/gifts).



> Can I just say I have no idea what this is? Like- I srsly wrote this at 3am so hope you enjoy and don't mind the lots of mistakes this pls,,,,

Atsumu rolled over in bed and extended his right arm only to find out that that side of the bed was empty. It disturbed his dream and he complained.

–Mmmmm, Omi?–He said in a sleepy voice. When he got no answer he panted and opened his eyes, not wanting to even sit down yet.–Omi-kun?!

Nothing.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and ignored the fact that the bed needed someone else there. He simply hugged his boyfriend's pillow and went back to sleep.

He sighed heavily. 

Screw you, Omi-kun.

Now that he was awake, he needed to cuddle his boyfriend to sleep again. Or at least a chocolate milkshake.

Whatever he found first.

Atsumu kicked the sheets and got up yawning.

He scrubbed his eyes while walking to the kitchen to get himself some chocolate and...

He stopped himself at the entrance and blinked. 

There was his boyfriend cleaning the kitchen intensely. Atsumu rolled his eyes and ignored him getting to the fridge.

–I just cleaned that.–Atsumu glared at Sakusa.

–Well, clean again then. Or don't clean it at all. I don't give a fuck.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and continued rubbing a particularly annoying stain on the kitchen countertop while Atsumu got his beloved chocolate milkshake and sat on the chair. They remained silent until Atsumu started humming a song Hinata had showed him that very same day.

–Stop humming, it's annoying.–Atsumu ignored him.–Atsumu.

–Lalala la la lalalalalaaaa la laaa...–Contrary to stop, Atsumu hummed louder.

–Atsumu, stop. It's late and you know the neighbour is very picky. Atsumu! It's 3 am!

–Exactly, Kiyoomi!–Sakusa closed his mouth and blushed as he knew what Atsumu was about to complain about.–It's three in the fucking morning and YOU are in the fucking kitchen fucking cleaning instead of being with me in the fucking bed.

Sakusa sighed. He stopped cleaning and sat next to Atsumu after taking his gloves off. 

–I'm sorry, Atsu. I just couldn't sleep. 

–But why though? We've done a lot of practice today. You've been jumping non-stop and you haven't stopped rambling about how you couldn't wait to get to bed today. I've even helped you shower because you were so tired you were falling asleep in the bath, Omi!

Kiyoomi sighed.

–I just... When you hugged me as usual I started thinking and thinking and then I had to get up and do something to stop.

Atsumu tensed.

–What do you mean?

–Babe, don't worry. It's nothing about our relationship... Well, it is.–Atsumu raised an eyebrow and Sakusa panicked.–I mean, is not like I don't love you anymore, because I do love you. A lot. But lately I've been thinking about us, and how we behave towards each other, especially in public, and I couldn't help but think that maybe is time...

Atsumu blinked and breathed trying not to spray lysol on his boyfriend's face.

–Oh my God, Omi-kun. Slow down, my brain's still trying to wake up.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and sighed.

–I've been thinking that maybe is time for us to come out as a couple with our friends.

–Oh, wow, I never thought that you considered the team as your friends. How cute of you, Omi.

–Can you shut the fuck up and take this shit seriously, Atsumu?

The blond setter looked at his partner's face and inhaled taking a sip of the almost forgotten milkshake in a poorly attempt of making his braincells work again.

Kiyoomi stared at the stain of before inquiring how the fuck did it end there and how the fuck did he not see it before.

–Okay, I'm ready. I have two braincells working but they're more than one.

He looked back at the dork sat next to him. Why were they dating again...?

–So, you think you're ready to come out, don't ya?

–Well, yeah...

–...But?–Atsumu smiled softly encouraging him to talk.

Ah, yeah... That's why.

He was a dork... And a brat... And so annoying sometimes...

But since the beginning he had been so supportive and caring. 

Maybe that's why he fell for him or maybe that was a plus. Maybe he fell for the stupid Atsumu who was constantly making terrible jokes and laughing at him. Or maybe he fell for the annoying Atsumu, always competing with Hinata, both of them out of habit; and always picking up on him. Maybe he could've even fell for the Atsumu that was a complete asshole, yelling at Hinata: "Jump higher Sho-kun, I don't give a shit if you're tired, we're gonna stay here until you spike that correctly", at Bokuto: "Shut the fuck up, Bokkun, whether you spike the next toss or you go fucking home. Understood?", even at him: "If you're going to be pickier today, you can go fuck yourself Omi-kun. I'm doing perfectly fine, maybe you're the one that's not giving his 100% today".

Ah, yes. Atsumu was such a sweet person, you wouldn't believe a single bad word coming out of his mouth.

Sakusa liked that too, actually. If he didn't, he wouldn't be dating that little brat.

But moments like this one, where Atsumu was serious and soft, trying to show him support, offering his shoulder for him to cry his insecurities on, simply comforting him; that the spiker appreciated and cherished the most. Moments where Atsumu was himself, opening up too, creating a comfort zone for Kiyoomi so he wouldn't be the only one being "vulnerable". And the both of them showed their hearts without any defences or masks.

–I... I'm not sure... What if they don't accept us?

–Then they can fuck off.–Sakusa raised an eyebrow and Atsumu took one of his hands.

–Omi, this is the 21st century. If they can't accept a relationship like ours, is really their problem. We are on that team to play volleyball, if they don't like us then we all suck it up and do what we like the most. Besides, we're a setter and a spiker. We can still hit them with a few volleyballs.–Sakusa rolled his eyes and the both of them smiled.–Seriously though. We're talking about, who? Sho-kun? Bokkun? Do we really have in mind the same Shouyou and Thomas that think that every molecule and atom in this world are amazing? The same Bokuto "My world is here to cheer me on" Koutarou? The world being that Akaashi guy? Seriously?

Okay, so maybe Atsumu had a point. 

But still.

–But what about the coach? What if he's homophobic and he kicks us out of the team? 

–Then we search for another team. I'm sure a lot of coaches will be happy to have one of the best setter and ace on their teams.

–But what if they are...

–Homophobic too? Honestly Omi, at this point of the year the only thing they must be thinking of is how to climb up in the mountain that is volleyball.

–What if this ends up on the media and we start to get too much hate and, by consequence, our family and friends?

–We've been dating for a year. As long as we don't do anything out of place on a live match or we say something, the media doesn't have to know nothing.

–But what if?

–Well, then everyone can go fuck themselves. Babe, we're here to play volleyball, we're not harming anyone. Just, hopefully, the other teams' pride when we win.

–And what if...?

Sakusa vented all his insecurities with Atsumu while the other tried to answer to all of them and tried to calm him down caressing his hands. This wasn't the first time a similar situation happened but it was very rare so Atsumu guessed that his boyfriend was being serious about coming out with their team. And...

–And what if your brother doesn't accept me? What if he doesn't accept us?

Atsumu opened his mouth about to say something like: "That dumbass will be even happy someone got him rid of me" or "You don't have to worry about that shithead, he can go fuck himself for all I know" but when he looked his boyfriend in the eye, he saw real concern so he sighed.

–Osamu has always been there for me. He knows me like he knows himself, so of course he knows about my crush on you.–Sakusa squished his hands and Atsumu grabbed them harder.–He doesn't know we're dating, he just thinks I have the biggest and fattest crush on you and that I'm the biggest simp on Earth. But he knows you and knows you're good and according to Sunarin and I quote: "You two really deserve each other" so... 

–Really?

–Yes. Moreover, he can't wait for us to date so I shut the fuck up and stop annoying him. That of course I warn you, he may act up to scare you a bit and reassure to himself you will stay. 

"That he will stay". Atsumu almost couldn't hold himself to continue that sentence.

It was not the moment to think about him, he needed to focus on the present and who needed him now. 

–Are your what ifs over?–Kiyoomi nodded. He was looking again at the damned stain.–Shall we go back to bed?–Kiyoomi nodded again.

They tidied the kitchen together and went to the bathroom to wash their hands before going back to bed where Atsumu threw into.

–Oh God, bed I've missed you so much. Oh! Blanket-kun! My only true love.–He said playfully. Sakusa watching him with crossed arms and an eyebrow raised.

–What the fuck, Atsu? Should I be worried about a piece of fabric stealing my place?

–Yes.

–Atsumu!

Atsumu laughed when he saw his boyfriend's expression of indignation. Sakusa smiled too grabbing a pillow and hitting Atsumu with it. 

–Take that back or you're sleeping on the couch tonight.

–No way! I'm already on the bed, you should be the one going to the couch!

–Excuse you?! Wanna test me, Miya?!

–Try me, Sakusa!

Sakusa stood up on the bed and so did Atsumu as they started a pillow fight who rapidly ended up on them both laughing and making a fuss.

They heard a knock on their door and they stopped jumping immediately sitting on the bed. They covered each other's mouth and smiled.

–Wouldn't you stop making noise?! We get that you two are young and have rampant hormones but we need to sleep. Some have to work!–Their neighbour screamed angrily and the both of them widened their eyes.

–He thinks we're having sex?!–Kiyoomi didn't know whether to be scandalised or to laugh his ass off. Atsumu smirked and raised a finger.

–Atsumu, no. Don't you dare.–Atsumu's smirk just grew as he tried to scream what he wanted to without bursting into laughs.–Atsumu, I swear you're going to sleep on the fucking couch.

–AH~ YES, HARDER DADDY! YES~ 

–ATSUMU!

Atsumu was in tears laughing while Sakusa hit him with the pillow. Maybe it was because Atsumu was rolling, maybe because Sakusa was pushing him with the pillow without meaning that but Atsumu fell to the floor as the latter started to laugh with his partner.

–Ouch! My back!!

–Deserved you little shit!

–C'mon, Omi-kun!!

They heard the old neighbour complain once again to then retire to his own department. They started laughing again and Sakusa lied down in bed looking at the time.

–It's four a.m.

–Great, we've been awake one whole hour and tomorrow we have to meet Sho-kun and Bokkun.–Said Atsumu getting up the floor and going back to his beloved bed.

Or at least that's what he tried because Sakusa sent him back to the floor the second Atsumu's knee touched the mattress.

–Hey! What was that for!?

–I told you, you're sleeping on the couch today so don't you dare touch this bed.

–I thought you were joking!

–Well you thought wrong.

–C'mon, Omi-kun!

–No.

Atsumu tried to get into the bed failing miserably every time until he grabbed his spiker's hands and hugged him. 

–No way you're scaping or making me stay out of bed.

–Let me go, 'Tsumu! 

–No, I refuse.

–Atsu!

–I said no.–Sakusa could almost hear the pout Atsumu was sure making. He looked at the time again and sighed.

–Fine, but only because it's getting later and later. 

–Yes!

Sakusa rolles his eyes and accommodated enjoying Atsumu's embrace. He closed his eyes and the moment the thoughts started to came he shut them up with Atsumu's answers of moments ago. He fell asleep within seconds.

Definitely nothing about Atsumu's personality was completely bad or wrong, since he only wants everyone improvement because he knows they all can as much as he knows he himself can.   
And definitely everything about having Atsumu by his side was completely good as he knew as long as Atsumu was there with him, he would be able to do and confront anything that would get on his way. Because he loved Atsumu and Atsumu loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Alex! This is mostly a compensation of the Bokuaka angst gift so<3


End file.
